


Abel and Cain

by Bunnykik23



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Okumura Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: An alternate take on  aftermath of Rin revealing his identity as Satan's son





	1. Chapter 1

**This is the Blue Exorcist fic I have been working on lately that will lead to the anime Titans story. It is an AU of sorts and explores the dark facets of Rin and Yukio's personalities. This chapter is told from Yukio's POV mostly. This takes place after Rin's powers are exposed. I originally named this fic Abel and Cain**

**YUKIO's POV**

I sigh to myself as I walk out of the conference room haven been briefed about the , all these formalities and nonsensical bureaucracy is doing my head in. Thankfully I managed to slip out without Rin ever finding out. Like I would want that fool to ruin things for me and steal the spotlight like he always does. You see that is the problem with Rin; he is nothing more than an attention whore who wants the world to revolve around him and adore him. As if, when he is not just Satan's son but also the closet thing to an actual demon whilst I am nothing more than the most perfect angel the world has ever seen. The idiot exposed himself to the world so it is only natural that I make things worse for him. The boy is nowhere to be seen, not like I give a fuck. He can die for all I care. Soon, the world shall bow to me once I enact my evil diabolical plan.

Ok, now I know you all gonna be like why am I being mean to him? He deserves it tbh because I am tired of being in his shadow. Sure he downplayed his intelligence to make me shine and also has helped in the past. But little does he realize that he is helping me that way. The more the fool destroys himself, the more powerful and popular I become. Although I do not show it in public, I do enjoy and crave the attention I get from those putrid whiny bitches that throw themselves at me.

That ironically gave me an idea which I shall put into action. But before that, I need to ditch the other thorn at my side that would surely ruin my plans; Shura. Yes idiot Shura, Shura who thinks she is superior to me. Well newsflash bitch, I am hundred times way better than everyone especially her, Rin and that wretched old man that rotted in hell. Oh yeah, on that side note, that is part of why I hate Rin or rather, that is my legitimate excuse for hating Rin when in fact, I have always hated my big brother and is trying to destroy him at every cost.

Yeah I told him all was forgiven and shit but I was just toying with him. Nii-san is extremely emotional and thus that makes it easier to exploit and manipulate him like I have always done ever since we were little kids. Anyhow, I digress. Back to the main topic at hand here people. Now where was I? Oh yes…

"Excuse me guys, gonna go to the loo." I lied as convincingly as I could and slip into the bathroom. Once inside, I make sure to lock up the door. "You may come out now my underlings." I say. A massive shadow is casted across the room and out come two male demons, one is much taller than I am with red hair and the other has messy green hair. Both have horns on their heads though they do not have tails, both wearing school uniforms. These two are my brothers Iblis the King of Fire and Beelzebub the King of Insects. Yes bitches, I do have demonic powers but they were supressed till recently hence why I have managed to get away with my evil deeds and put Rin in trouble all the time. Yes all the fights the buffoon gets into are my doing plus a couple of other things.

"Must you keep on calling us that?" Beelzebub whines. Iblis smacks upside in the head. "Silence!" he barked. Beelzebub pouts. I simply rolled my eyes. "Look I did not summon you here for some prit a prat. I have a mission for you both." I say with the most deadliest smirk in place.

**NORMAL POV**

"Where is Okumura-san?" Konekomaru asked. Shiemi looks up. " I haven't seen him since that incident." says Shiemi. "I did see him walking along the corridors at one point but he has been skipping classes." says Shima."Let's just forget about him." says Suguro. The others just do that and pretend that he does not exist. All except Izumo who is standing outside fists clenches.T_hose fakeass bitches! How dare they treat him that way?! I must find him at once and bring him back._With that, she races off to find him.

Rin meanwhile was seated on the rooftop of their dorm, breaking down in tears. They have all abandoned me. he says to himself. Kuro nuzzles him. _Rin don't cry. I am sure your friends would find you._ he says. He nods and absentmindedly pets the cat. Without realizing it, he opens his mouth and words began to flow:

Amaimon, Mephisto and a newly revived Astaroth walk towards the Okumura brothers' dorms. "I am sure our little brother is here." Sure enough, they find the boy sitting on the roof in tears.

Upon seeing him in such a pitiful state, Amaimon hugs his brother without a moment of hesitation whilst Astaroth pats his head. Kuro grins. _See told ya so._ The poor boy was confused out of his mind. "W-what are you guys doing here?" he asked. "What else?" says Mephisto.

"What are they doing here?! And is Reiji still under the influence?!" he yelled, pointing at both Amaimon and Astaroth. "Whoa! Calm down otouto! We mean, no harm. Honest. Plus I actually do kinda look like Reiji in human form." says Astaroth, raising his hand. Rin glares at him suspiciously. "And besides, we have been searching for you following that little incident back there." says Mephisto.

Amaimon nods."It was not my intention to fight you or anything but it seemed like some powerful force had control over me and made me not only attack you but also enabled you to expose your powers." he said.

He gaped at them. "You mean via mind control?" Rin asked. Mephisto nodded. "Even I do not know who could have done that as Amaimon was perfectly sane when we left the house." Rin thinks. Unless that perpetrator might have followed them and placed some magic charm on Amaimon to act that way. "Indeed but we need to redeem Rin's image first because I discovered that someone filmed that fight and posted it on social media." says Mephisto.

"WHAT?!" Rin shouts. "Let me ask you something Rin, have you noticed anything strange about Yukio?" asked Mephisto. Rin sighs. "Besides the fact that he distances himself from me and often acts coldly towards me, nothing else."

Mephisto simply nods. He too has been observing Yukio's behaviour and had grown suspicious of the boy. The increased presence of minions of their brothers Beelzebub and Iblis certainly do not help matters. Amaimon did say that he say the two around True Cross talking to Yukio once which makes Yukio look even more shadier. What could that boy be discussing with those two? And if Lucifer is involved in this, that makes it worse.

"Now otouto, we must make haste and take you out of here to somewhere where you can relax and unwind and become the man you ought to be and not what Yukio dictates you to be." he says.

Rin nods. "You do have a point there. I am tired of always playing second fiddle to that bastard." He then smirks deviously. "I want to be the man I ought to be." Amaimon pats his back. "See? This is what we wanted to tell you otouto." he said. Astaroth pats him on the back. " Now you will have to pack up though and bring both Kurikara and that familiar of yours with ya." says Mephisto. Rin nods. "Here goes nothing." he says.

**Rin's POV**

I sigh as soon as I reach the dorm. Yukio hasn't arrived home yet which is a blessing because I cannot stand another week of talkless days and nights with my twin. Speaking of which, said boy has been acting weird towards me, almost as if I do not exist. I do not blame him afterall, I killed Shiro Fujimoto our beloved adoptive Father plus all this stuff regarding me being Satan's Son and inheriting his flames is causing all sorts of drama for me.

Those stupid Grigori bitches put me on trial and treated me like a fucking animal. Ok, I admit to losing control of my flames but truth be told that I had no idea what happened back there and now that I think about it, Amaimon may most likely have been under some form of mind control. I mean, Mephisto did try to stop him from attacking me. Nothing adds up to be honest and for some weird reason I suspect Yukio here.

I know strange but it is true. That boy has always been suspicious. All this talk about long missions and whatnot is starting to become even more weird to me. Yes he is my brother but at the same time, let me acknowledge the abuse he has subjected me to. I was so naive to have allowed that bastard to take advantage of me for years.

Still, it is strange that these two older brothers of mine plus Mephisto are treating me nicely and seem to understand me, accepting me even better than my own twin. That alone makes me feel uneasy. My train of thoughts gets distracted by a little meow from beside me. _Hurry up Rin. You need to pack up_. says Kuro. I nod and begin to pack up my stuff. I bet Yukio would throw a fit when he does not see me for days though to be honest, I doubt he would even care since he hasn't been acting brotherly to me lately, probably enjoying all the popularity that he is getting now at school. It is obvious that that bitch enjoys all the attention as he treats me like I am second rate everytime especially behind the scenes but still pretends to be all nice to me in public.

Everyone thinks that I am stupid and clueless about my surroundings. Actually I am not very happy go lucky. If anything I am much darker than that and much smarter than people give me credit for. I just pretend to be stupid to hide my real self because if these bitches knew just how smart and powerful I truly am, that would scare the shit out of them.

I smile bitterly as I throw my clothes into my bag. That dream inspired by what the old man spoke to me as a kid, the words encouraging me to shape up and be the man that loads of people would admire, the hero that I aspire to be, seems almost impossible to reach now, not with the current scandal I have been hit with. I cannot help but chuckle at that word. Yes when the entire school knows about your true heritage, it is certainly one hell of a scandal. Once I am done packing, I take one final look at what has been my home for the past couple months and leave. Chances are this would be the last time Yukio and I would ever see each other again.

Anyhow, I leave that dorm and head off to meet Mephisto and the others at the car park. "I have already sorted out the mess involving people knowing about your identity." says Mephisto. "Uhm, how?" I asked. "Trust me, it's best you do not know." says Astaroth. "Anyhow, we must be off." says Mephisto. We all get into the limo and drive off.

**NORMAL POV**

Izumo arrives Rin's dorm, only to find it vacated. "Oh my God….don't tell me that I am already late…"

**So there you have it guys. I originally posted this and deleted it by mistake. Thank goodness I still saved the draft of the original fic and edited some stuff in here. Might do a spinoff on Izumo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Izumo will play a huge role in this story eventually. A lot of the dark Teen movies like Cruel Intentions, Heathers , a certain TV show with dragons and the Craft inspired this story. Yes, Rin is not hundred percent innocent folks and you are all in for a terrible shock here. Both Okumura bros are batshit here just a fair warning. Some pretty dark and disturbing stuff guys.**

**YUKIO POV**

I walk into the room to find it completely vacant. Heck Kuro is nowhere to be seen. I heave a sigh of relief because it meant one thing; either Mephisto took that bastard away or some Exorcists came for him. Either way I am glad that he is nowhere to be seen because what I am about to carry out is very dangerous and disturbing and Rin being Rin would get triggered by it thanks to how hyperemotional and sensitive he is.

Met Izumo on the way who came looking for Rin which I find highly surprising. Isn’t she supposed to be this cold, detached, high and mighty bitch who puts herself above others and only cares for that weak friend of hers. What is her name? Oh yes Paku. Yet here is Kamiki having some concern for my foolish brother. But then again, I have always noticed how flustered she acts whenever Rin was around. Which means that my hypothesis of her is true. Kamiki does have a crush on Rin. But that goes beyond that. She seems to be very understanding and sympathetic of the guy, lashing out at anyone that dares to make fun of him. Still I do not see her as a threat yet. Just an annoying little ant that can be dealt with eventually.

Anyway, I get out of the room and head off to the one place that Rin and no one in particular knows nothing about and that is my secret sanctuary, a special lab that I created in the another block of the dorm that no one knows about.

Yes I am kinda like Batman but worse because I do not care about humanity or anyone. I only care about serving my own needs. And in order to do so without anyone knowing, I have to control stuff behind the scenes.

I power up the computer system and sit and wait for it to boot. Once that is done, I then begin to connect to a secret database only I know. From there, I hook myself to the camera I have installed in Shura’s home. That’s right. I secretly installed in Shura’s home to keep a good eye on the bitch and monitor her every move. I now know her every move and now it is time to act.

“Everything ready boys?” I say into the microphone. Beelzebub then whines. “I still do not see any use in any of this shit.” I simply roll my eyes. Beelzebub is even more cowardly than both Amaimon and Rin combined and that is saying something.

“Quit your complaints and do your job.” I command him. Iblis then says “Pay him no attention boss.” I hear some scrapping which means that Iblis must have hit him. Thank God for Iblis. At least we have one competent Demon King that is hands on in more ways than one. I think you are getting the picture here.

I watch as the duo make their way to Shura’s place, masking their presence from her. Shura was in her bathroom having her bath. I smirk evilly at this. This should be easy if Shura does not put up a fight that is.

**RIN POV**

“Let me get this straight. Not only were you an A-star student back in the day but also you were the IT boy?” Amaimon asked. I simply grin and nod at that. The ride of our destination has been enjoyable so far as all four of us have been chatting, mostly saying nasty stuff about Yukio hence the current subject of discussion.

“Boy do I miss being on top and having people kiss up my ass.” I smirk fondly at the memories. Mephisto simply chuckles. “Kissing up your ass? And in what way?” My evil smirk gets nastier. “I try to play nice and all but when the situation calls for it, I play bitches like a giant chess board, moving the pieces the way I want.”

That’s right folks. Rin Okumura, or at least the Rin that you thought you knew was not and still isn’t a complete innocent ball of sunshine. No. The real Rin is a lot more darker than that. You are talking about a boy that lost his virginity at a young age. Do not ask me the age. Not only did I get high grades that were higher than all the shit Yukio brags about currently but also, I was the quintessential bad boy of the hood that everyone and I mean EVERYONE wanted to be like and wanted to date. And boy did I shag a load of people along the way. Way more than Yukio.

If teachers gave me grades I did not want, I would wait till everyone else is gone, corner the teacher and seduce them into giving me what I wanted. Oh yes, I was that bad of a person and I miss being a bad boy.

Yukio thinks he’s the shit but guess what? I was and will always be that bitch. That benchmark he aspires to reach but can never quite get to. Yukio and I do not have and never had a picture perfect brotherly relationship.

The mere thought of being friends with that imbecile sickens me. He is the true pathetic loser here not me. The true difference between Yukio and I is that I try to play nice with everyone except him. He is a total jerk to everyone and has always been since day one though I will admit that his acting has sort of gotten better.

I act nice and can be nice. However like everyone else, I do have a dark side which I reserve for those that piss me off. I can be cold, calculating and manipulative when the need arises, something that Yukio clearly has forgotten about. Yukio and I have been having this rivalry ever since we were kids over every little thing. Whenever Father Fujimoto or the other priests were around, we would act like normal kids who would play with each other.

But when none of them were around, we would immediately turn on each other. Our fights were vicious back then. I remember throwing knives at Yukio’s head and Yukio doing the same to me. Yes we have always hated each other as kids but hid it well enough.

It got to a point that that whiny pussified bitch Yukio went to report me to Father Fujimoto, accusing me of bullying him. Funny since I was out with my friends when he reported me to Dad. I got grounded and that was when the bitch blackmailed me into downgrading myself for him. Big mistake. Now after years of humiliation at his hands, I want that bastard to suffer for every single shit that he has done to me. And I will gladly make sure of that of course.

We soon arrive at our destination which was this massive black gothic like mansion. Said mansion from the outside was so large, kinda like a little luxurious castle shaped like the letter U with dark grey bricks. There was a large oak tree by the left. I glare at Mephisto. “Someone sure loves to live fancy huh?” I say. Mephisto simply laughs. “Oh come on. You can’t blame me now can you? I love luxury and therefore must surround myself with it at all costs.”

I snort. “Touché.”

We then get out and walk into the house. I take the time to look around. The mansion was so massive and clean with dark gothic décor all over the place, starting from the chandelier. And the exquisite furniture. I feel most at peace with this shockingly. Must be my inner demon.

“This will be your new home kiddo.” Says Mephisto. I simply grins. “Ah this is more like it.” At that moment, a butler, who seems to be an elderly male demon with white hair and demon horns sticking out of his head dressed in a black suit walks into the room. “Haruto please show Rin to his room.” Mephisto instructs the butler who nods and motions to me which I do.

**NORMAL POV**

Shura hums as she gets out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel. The past couple weeks have been stressful thanks to Rin’s situation. She does not blame Rin for his actions. If anything, it was bound to happen anyway. However she would have preferred a far more pleasant situation. She can understand how the others feel in regards to Rin’s Satanic lineage especially if one considers the Blue Night and its terrible aftermath.

Regardless, Rin is such a nice guy deep down and does not deserve the shit people are throwing at him. She and Izumo are the only ones so far that still care and like Rin despite his lineage. Ironically she and Izumo have been having private conversations and in fact, it was she that told Izumo to go fetch Rin so that they would take him off campus. But it seems someone had already beaten them to it. _Definitely Mr Pheles._

It was then that she stops in her tracks as she feels a very powerful presence in the room. _Tch….demons._

Before she could dash over to grab her sword which was in her bedroom, Iblis flash steps behind her and opens his mouth, spewing out a mouthful of flames at the lady, causing her to fall back and groan in pain. She tries to get up but Beelzebub grabs Shura and throws her so hard in the wall that she feels her spine crack. _Shit…._

Both demons exchange evil smirks before taking it in turns to beat up and straight up torture her, making her groans turn into screams.

Yukio meanwhile watches this sickening act with glee, letting out a psychotic evil laugh. “Now this is a wonderful piece of beauty right there!”

Once they were done, the demons disappear from the scene, leaving Shura’s bloodied corpse behind. Hours later, Izumo arrives to meet up with Shura but lets out a blood curling scream once she sees the horrible mess that lay before her.

Meanwhile, Mephisto and the others were eating their dinner which was a massive buffet of various human food, obviously out of consideration for Rin. Rin would have to admit. Haruto is a pretty good cook though he doubts he would be able to beat him in that department. At that moment, Mephisto’s phone rings. Sighing, the Demon King of Time pulls out the phone and picks the call. “What now?” he says in an irritated tone.

Once the caller on the line tells him what had happened, Mephisto’s eyes widened in shock. “WHAT?!” Rin lifts up his head. Whatever this is, it has to be serious. Once he was finished with the call, Mephisto sighs. “What happened Mephisto?” Rin asked.

“I’m afraid we have to return back to True Cross. Something bad just happened.” Astaroth glares at their brother. “Will you quit beating about the bush and get straight to the point here?!”

Mephisto nods and then says, “I’m afraid to say this Rin but I was just informed that Shura your teacher is dead…..”

Rin feels the world around him collapse. “T-That’s impossible….no….” Mephisto sighs and nods, a grim expression on his face. “Unfortunately it is true. She was apparently attacked by some powerful demons who are yet to be identified.”

Rin then clenches his hand as tears flow down his eyes. Astaroth hugs his younger brother whilst Amaimon gently pats his shoulder. “Any ideas who could be attacker anuie?” Amaimon asked. “I wouldn’t know till we get to the crime scene.” he says. Rin then wipes his tears and then says in a low angry tone, “Whoever it is that killed Shura, that person shall be destroyed…”

**Yet another cliffhanger. I know. Don’t get mad at me folks. So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man it’s been a while. I owe a lot of updates for various fanfics tbh.**

“…..some first degree burns and several broken bones. Also she suffered from internal bleeding in the brain.” the doctor explains Shura’s condition to Mephisto who listens with a frown on his face as he observes Shura’s body closely.

A mere lower class or mid class demon wouldn’t inflict this level of damage. Heck even some of the S-Class demons would not harm a mere human to this extent unless…..

_Those two idiots are in big trouble_. Mephisto mutters. Rin meanwhile just stares at Shura’s corpse, his eyes losing whatever depth it once had. As weird as it sounded, the woman was like a mother to him and was one of the rare few that stood by him. Now she is gone and he bets that people would suspect him.

Izumo who was seated next to him still visibly shaken by what happened, eyes red and puffy from all the crying. He does not realize his body moving as he places a hand on his shoulder, startling the poor girl as she jumps up in fright.

“Hey watch it!!!” Izumo yelled. Rin simply stares blankly at her. That alone breaks her heart. Rin is no longer the cheerful boy he was used to be and it is obvious who is at fault here.

“I am not gonna pretend anymore Izumo. I am tired of not being who I am.” He says with a cold tone. She is shocked by the tone by which he spoke. “What do you mean?”

He sighed. Perhaps he can trust her with this. “Truth is Izumo, the Rin you guys have known for a while now is not the true me. The real Rin Okumura is a much darker and lonely soul.” He admits to her.

She simply glares at him, completely unfazed. She had always been suspicious of that because of that one time he talked down some bullies in school. “You know, I have always been suspicious of you and that brother of yours and now you have confirmed it.”

He simply nods, running his hand through his hair. “Bet you hate me even more.” It was then that Izumo does something very surprising and that is to smirk at him. “Well that makes both of us because I am not all that icy. Besides I kinda like you better this way as opposed to that fake persona you often put up even though it is kinda cute.”

She then stares down at Shura. “I bet whoever attacked her would return here. Probably to lure you out.”

“But what does not make sense is why Kirigakure and not someone much closer to Rin like that Moriyama girl?” Says Amaimon.

At the mention of Shiemi, Rin instantly flares up. “Never ever fucking mention her name again!!” He shouts, making everyone jump up in shock and fright.

Unfortunately, said girl was standing by the door with the remaining Exwires, all staring at him in stunned silence. Since when does Rin speak that way? At that moment, Shiemi breaks down in tears and just runs off.

“Why the hell did you have to speak that way Okumura?! Don’t you realize you have just hurt her feelings?!” Suguro yells.

Rin snorts. “Oh so she now has feelings huh?” He replied sarcastically, further stunning everyone in the room. Rin then looks up, shooting a terrifying death glare that made the other Exwires to shit in their pants. _Might as well let them have it_

“If she really had feelings she wouldn’t have turned on me after the truth about my heritage got out.” He says. Shina then says, “Hello your dad caused the Blue Night!!”

It was at this moment that Izumo acts. Getting up, she walks towards Shina and slaps him hard in the face. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO RIN THAT WAY?!! DO YOU ALL REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!!! NO ONE AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY NO ONE ASKED TO BE BORN TO WHATEVER FAMILY THEY ARE BORN INTO?!! SO THAT BLUE NIGHT SHIT AIN’T HIS FAULT?!!” She screams at the others.

Rin then says, “It’s no use arguing with riff raft like them Izumo. Let’s go.” With that, Izumo stomps past the others with Rin and his brothers following suit, Rin not bothering to spare a single glance at them. On his way out, he brushes past his twin, not even bothering to look at or acknowledge his presence, Yukio doing the same thing. Mephisto notices this but does not utter a word.

Once they are outside, Rin then tells Mephisto, “I will not be attending the funeral. In short, I do not want to be within the same vicinity as those bitches.”

Izumo then nods. “Might as well skip out on that too.” Rin then shows concern. “What about Paku?” The purple haired girl then says, “Will discuss with her. Still it is kind of well…awkward being there with them and all….”

Without hesitation, Rin then says, “She and Paku will come with us.” Izumo’s eyes widened in surprise. “A-Are you serious?!” She exclaimed. Mephisto simply chuckles. “I kinda agree with him. Besides, it’s best we avoid unnecessary drama. Still you kids go ahead. I, Astaroth and Amaimon have some important business to attend to. Roku will take you home.” With that he and the other Demon Kings head off. Izumo thinks for a moment before nodding. “Alright. Will tell Paku.”

**Took me a while to update this. My bad. Things are getting interesting right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I owe you all this chapter so here we go.**

Iblis and Beelzebub snicker as they walk down the hallway of the dorm. They had just finished terrorizing some of the students there and it was so much fun. Although Beelzebub can be a bit of a blubbering idiot, he can be competent when they] get down to business. “Hehe. That was pretty refreshing ya know? Seeing their faces.” Says Iblis with a sadistic smirk in place. 

“Is that so?” 

The two Demon Kings stopped in their tracks. The last thing they wanted was to bump into their older brother Samael or any of the other Demon Kings. But alas, the Demon King of Time was right behind them with their three brothers. 

“What are you doing here?!” Iblis snarled. Mephisto folds his arms. “Same question we ought to ask you given your meddling.” He says in a stern tone. Beelzebub cowers in fear. _Shit. I hope he does not know the truth!!_

“H-Hey….d-don’t ya think you are taking things outta context?” says Beelzebub in his usual cowardly manner. Amaimon glares at him. “Those wounds inflicted on Kirigakure….surely that can’t be any of our minions or familiars. Those seem to be your handiwork. Or are we lying?” Astaroth says as he scrutinizes his brothers. Wherever those two bumbling idiots go, there is always some form of mischief involved.

“Tch!! What’s the big deal over that anyways?” says Iblis. “To you, it may not be a big deal but you do know that I am the Headmaster of this school and if anything happens to the staff, I would be the first suspect due to my demonic heritage.” Says Mephisto as he squints at his brothers who simply keep quiet.

“Ah Mr. Pheles, fancy seeing….” Yukio stops in his tracks as soon as he sees Mephisto and their other brothers. He figured that sooner or later the Headmaster would figure out their wicked game. However, he can still manipulate things for a while until the jig is up. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, using his acting skills to feign innocence despite being the one that brought the duo there.

Mephisto simply shakes his head with a fake smile in place. He had always been suspicious of Yukio for a while and would need to keep a close watch on the boy just to see what mischief he gets up to. That is if his theory on the boy turns out to be true.

“Oh just saw these two miscreants here and was having a chat is all.” He said. Yukio nods. “Ah well if you excuse me, I have a couple of errands to run.” With that, he walks off. Once Yukio was out of earshot, Mephisto then turns to his brothers. “You both better leave these premises or else..” With that, he and the other two Demon Kings walk off.

“That was close.” Says Iblis, heaving with a sigh of relief. “You both were not smart.” They whip around in shock to see Yukio standing there, arms folded. “B-But you said you had errands to run…” says Beelzebub, earning a knock in the head from Iblis. Yukio simply rolls his eyes. “I am shocked that Mephisto did not see through my deception or magic. So-Called King of Time manipulation.” He says. He then smirks. “But no matter. This will make our game even more fun…”

Meanwhile, Rin, Paku and Izumo were in the limo on their way to Mephisto’s mansion. “So what next Rin?” Paku asked. Rin raises an eyebrow. “You mean like whether I would continue with Exorcist stuff right?” Paku nods. Izumo leans forward, waiting for his reply.

Rin then sighs. “To be honest with you. Even I don’t know. Part of me wants to continue and another part of me wants to take a different path. The question now is which path.” 

“Do not rush yourself. You will figure it out eventually.” Says Izumo. Rin then smiles softly. “You know Izumo. I prefer people like you because at least you are honest about shit unlike the other pussies in that class.”

Izumo chuckles. “Me? Oh, come on. Sometimes it isn’t nice to be brutally honest.” She says. “But sometimes it is necessary.” Says Paku. 

“Depends on some people. Back then, I used to think that it was better to be nice but now I learned the hard way that niceness does not help anyone. One needs a thick skin to survive in this world.” Says Rin. 

Izumo then turns to him. “Heard that you had a rough childhood.” Rin nods. “Yeah. Was called a demon even before finding out that I was one.” Izumo then looks down. “I can relate since I got bullied as a child not just because of my eyebrows. But also because I was able to see spirits from a young age. Curse of being a descendant of shrine maidens.”

Rin then looks at her, a sad expression on his face. _No wonder she is often a bitch to others. I guessed as much._ “I understand that feeling well. This world is so cruel at times. No matter what good one does, people would shit on your efforts like there’s no tomorrow.”

As soon as he says those words, Mephisto and the other Demon Kings arrive. “So anything?” Rin asked. “Nothing yet though we still have our suspects who so happen to be the other Demon Kings.” Says Astaroth. “Except Lucifer. Lucifer has his own separate agenda but Iblis and Beelzebub like to mess around at times so they are the main suspects.”

“But why Mrs Kirigakure?” says Paku. “There is no way those two would attack her unless….someone who hates her struck a deal with them.” Says Izumo. “Someone like Yukio.” The others stare at him. “Why do you think it is your brother?” Izumo asked.

Rin lets out a mirthless laugh. “I know that fool like the back of my head. You see, the two of us have always been rivals right from day one and always tried to upstage each other. My biggest mistake was ever showing that boy mercy. Now, I am no longer the merciful Rin that I used to be.”

A devilish smirk appears on the older Okumura twin’s face, something that scares the girls a bit. “I miss being the bad boy that I once was.” He then begins pacing around. “Now we agreed to not attend the funeral. However, there is only way to truly confirm my suspicions about Yukio and his possible meddling and I believe you can help me here Mephisto.”

Mephisto raises an eyebrow. “How so?” Rin’s smirk broadens. “Oh it’s that simple but Izumo and Paku might not like what I am about to suggest…”

Weeks later, Shura’s funeral is held at True Cross Academy and Rin, Izumo and Paku kept their word and chose not to attend the funeral, a move that did not sit down well with the other Exwires. “So he actually made good on his promise, that good for nothing bastard!!” Bon yells angrily. A couple Exorcists glare angrily at them. “Hey keep it down. We are at a funeral. No need to act disrespectful.” Konekomaru warns him. Shiemi meanwhile keeps on sobbing. Yukio who was next to her, holds her close and pretends to comfort her.

_Hmmmph….the foolish girl. She would be the perfect pawn for my game. Just need the right opportunity._

Mephisto attended and keeps a close eye on Yukio. So far, nothing out of the ordinary unless said boy was just being very cautious and if he is, then he is truly smarter than they would give him credit for. But probably not as smart as Rin actually is when he decides to drop the sweet act and actually shows his true colours.

_Will have to check in on that boy later._

Once the funeral was over, Shiemi prepares to take her leave when Yukio calls out to her. “Ah Yuki.” She says in a soft tone, a sad smile on her face. Yukio plasters his signature friendly smile. “Say, mind coming over to my house for some tea? You look like you could do with some company.” He says. “O-Oh…yeah sure.” She stutters as she runs over to him and follows him to the dorm.

Meanwhile in Gehenna, Rin and Mephisto arrive in Hell. Satan who was seated on his black throne stares at them in amusement. “Oooh…..what’s this? You brought Rin here?” Mephisto smirks. “Actually Father, Rin wishes to speak to you.”

“Really? What a change in character.” The King of Gehenna says as he carefully watches his son. He is aware of the animosity between the twins and the chaos that unfolded following Rin’s heritage getting exposed. What baffles him was how Rin bore the brunt of the hate and Yukio never once got heat for that.

Rin steps forward, all the demons staring at the boy cautiously in order to see what the boy would do next. The boy stops in front of his father’s throne. “How much do you know about Yukio?”

Satan then nods. Of course, the child would ask him that and he deserves to know. “Enough to know that he is a menace to all.” He then raises from his seat, his imposing height looming over his son’s. “I am aware of the nefarious activities of that boy alongside Iblis and Beelzebub.”

“Just as I suspected.” Says Mephisto. Rin simply glares at his father. “I thought that the fool came to you for powers.” Satan scoffs at that. “Him? Come to me? Bah!! That boy already had powers ever since he was a baby and had always been good at deception right from birth. He had been manipulating not just you but also your earthly father too.”

As soon as Rin heard this, he clenched his fist. This is what happens when you become too trusting of others and allow them to manipulate you. “That bastard will pay for this!!” Satan raises an eyebrow. “And what do you intend to do son? That boy might turn True Cross into an actual army and wage a war against us at Gehenna.”

Rin simply smirks. “Simple. We fight fire for fire and also prepare ourselves should he be planning what I believe it is he could be planning.”

**This chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought.**


End file.
